


Thought that Counts

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Come Sharing, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pack Meetings, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Touching, True Love, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean is mooning over Castiel who finally meets toddler Cas and decides to pay for his own motel room without Dean.#written for StayAtHomeChallenge tumblrMonday: Motel ;D
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> have some domestic fluff or not^^

It starts when they both stand side by side to another world-ending showdown. Dean couldn’t make out of things anymore, so he pulls Cas into another goodbye hug and _makes out with his best friend._

Dean didn’t think much of it, it felt so easy, it felt so right when he gets lost in the embrace, Cas whispering little _‘don’t go’_ and ‘ _I will go with you’_ and it’s pure heartache for Dean since he didn’t want to leave, he wants to stay, But he has to save the world. Cas holds on him tight because Dean may not mean anything to the world, but Dean is sure for this angel he is _everything_.

He wasn’t thinking of anything else save how he loves this dorky angel soldier who’s still there beside him in the end, not leaving but always fulfilling his promise that he would be there watching Dean till the end like one of those romantic stories of _till death do us part_.

It dawns on Dean that it’s there, it’s happening, they are parting, and it crushed his heart, made him hesitate to lose his life because he wants to live more, wants to share more with this upset angel who only wants nothing but Dean.

They make out. Kiss each other breathless as Cas quickly hangs on tight when Dean moves their lips together feeling like his heart would burst and Dean thinks he wants to _stay alive for this._ He kisses Cas, no _Cas kisses him,_ it doesn’t matter who’s leading who, Sam was there only giving a satisfied huff of _fucking finally_ , as the two parted with sparks in their eyes, moistened lips still asking for more.

All this in front of Chuck.

They face him like one of those avengers assemble a team with new determination, especially Dean thinking if possible, and he didn’t want to die here. He holds Castiel’s hand tight, giving him the solid belief he can do anything with the angel beside him, stands side by side with Sam, the world behind them.

Chuck stares from the angel to the hunter. Dean sees it, a flash of something uncertain, so like rubbing salt on the wound, he told Chuck can kill them over again. Still, he will never take this away from them (raises their intertwined hands) says it like a delusional lover in front of the angel’s father. The father is adamant about separating his angel prince from the pauper.

An abrupt halt of the world crumbling and a declaration of change in his plan to _not_ end the universe when he realized what he is missing in the world is just a teensy bit of _love._

_Loved saved the world._

Which leaves Dean Winchester a bundle of excited nerves and embarrassment now that everyone knows his exclusive relationship, there’s no stopping now. Three weeks later they get invited to Garth’s house again for a small celebration as the world lives a little longer oblivious to a near demise. The world moves on.

Jody and Cas are talking at the veranda, leaving Dean with Donna and Garth who are very curious of his new status while Sam grimaces at things he didn’t want to see, but Dean is more aggressive because heck—who here thinks it’s not making him nervous about being with Cas?

_“I mean, you think it’s easy to ask Cas just to fuck?”_

Donna laughs the loudest while Garth snickers and steals a look over Sam who shakes his head, but Dean is serious. Sure, they did pretty raucous stuff on the first week. Broke Dean’s bed the second with Sam threatening them not to use any table whatsoever because he’s no fun like that, so much fun with Cas that Dean starts dreading something he would never tell a soul.

“Hey, Cas,” Garth says when the angel sat on the armchair where Dean sits and the hunter is overcome with the impulse to wrap his arms around Cas’ waist but is not going to spend the next hours getting teased by Donna over being the clingy boyfriend.

“Don’t be like me Dean, the old me.” Donna says with a roll of her eyes, “Gettin laid didn’t make a difference to Doug who can only see as far as his nose. Good thing you both are handsome, wonder if a spot would open?”

Jody says something about not over her coffee and everyone burst out laughing. Thank god Garth starts asking Sam about his love life now that things have settled and Eileen’s name is in the air. Dean laughs and teases his brother with everyone but there is a bubble of fear forming at the pit of his stomach.

He looks at Castiel still perched on the armchair with that cute curl at the corner of his lips while he listens to Garth’s family stories. So pink and full, he can press a smile and heaven would open again for Dean. He can only think of kissing Cas. Can only think of Cas naked on his bed, Cas inside his shower and just Cas curled next to him be it in the Dean Cave or the Impala. Really, there’s not a moment where he doesn’t look at Cas without thinking of all other naughty things with the angel but it’s been a month and Dean’s expiration date for happiness is fast approaching. He tells himself it’s not true, not gonna happen, Castiel _won’t get tired of him—_ and he knows it’s ugly and it’s him but he wants Cas—let hell burn him again for lusting but Cas will get him back.

It’s called trust.

He looks down Cas’ hand just there pressed on his lap. Dean should hold it, should grab on and pull Cas into a kiss but it’s catching to him now, the expiration together with the expectation so he doesn’t. He sits there staring on his knees and Cas looks at him from his peripheral, they both smile and even though Dean didn’t mean it, he looks away far too quickly, _blushing._

He knows Cas noticed because the angel shifted on his seat towards Dean, but Garth’s voice pulled their attention back when he happily calls his twins who were watching them from the stairs.

Dean’s mouth falls open because he’s told Cas about it, waited to get home in the Bunker just to tell Castiel he’s got a baby named after him. He’s not sure if it meant anything to Cas, because yeah most of his brothers and sisters even the prophets have names all over the world—how many Michaels and Gabriels and Judes and Luke do you know—? But when the toddlers come bouncing in with their little legs now walking, the introduction was made. Dean fixes his eyes on Castiel looking at Castiel and it’s weird how the eye contact matches—something that looked deep and profound or Cas the angel is playing them.

Silence falls, then Castiel splits into a smile all sunny and gummy it reaches his eyes with corners crinkling. Baby Castiel runs to Dean who catches him around the middle and makes him sit on his lap.

Dean laughs at Cas’ surprised look

“Did the weird trench coat man scare you?” Dean asks the boy who turned to hide his head on his shoulder. He exchanges look with Cas who tilts his head looking confused.

“It’s probably because he can’t get your scent, Cas. Being an angel and all that.” Sam says to which Garth nods. Sam the toddler is also perched on Sam’s other lap.

“Yes, the twins kind of imprinted on you both since you last visited, so they’re fond of you.” Garth explains, “Don’t worry, imprinting is nothing permanent.”

“What the hell does that mean, eh, Cas?” Dean says.

“Well—” Castiel frowns because Dean isn’t talking to him but the baby. Dean throws him a playful look then to Cas the toddler, whom Castiel is now staring at with an odd transfixed expression.

Garth gets up to help Bessie in the kitchen and it’s a whirl of baby talks and Jodie and Donna taking the twins with them, leaving Cas and Dean (Sam evaporates the moment he realized he’s being left behind). Except nothing happens because Castiel looks preoccupied and for the first time Dean halts his overactive hand from touching him places—cause geez they’re in a house that lives on scents.

“It’s a long ride back home,” he says suggestively, eyebrows quirking “we’ll stop at a motel—”

“I’m getting my own room,” Cas says dismissively, not leaving any explanation when he stands up because Garth is calling from the dining room about dinner. “Let’s go—”

Dean is too dumbstruck but he finds his voice—

“What?”

“Room, my own. Mine.”

_“Why?”_

Castiel frowns. “Because I can. You can get your own room too—but I’ll get a separate room if there’s a vacancy.”

“B-but _why_?” Dean stands up in disbelief. He knows it’s weird and there are many things he wants to say as support evidence to that but nothing comes out in words.

Castiel blinks. “Why is it so strange to you, Dean?”

Maybe because they’ve been sleeping together? Couple? Boyfriends? Dunno, name it! Dean thinks he said it but no, he only stares and stares and maybe thinks the expiration date is closer than he thinks.

* * *

The drive is quiet, even Sam notices it. Dean only glares from the mirrors on sides and rearview to the angel who only squints back at him acting innocent but soon starts giving him a scowl. Sam doesn’t get between them anymore. Sam is sensible like that. He can get between them if it’s about a hunt where sides need to be patched, stowaway the craps, but beyond work, the boundaries of people in relationship—Sam knows it’s not his call unless an initiative to reach out is made.

They find a motel—Dean slams the door close, let Sam take care of the room assignment then gave Dean his keys. There’s so much vacant room, it’s not right. He lifts his eyes behind Sam but Cas is not there. He sets his jaws to _kill._

“What are you so mad about?” Sam says sounding exasperated. “Is it because Cas wants to get his own room?” there’s a raise of eyebrows from Samwitch that Dean can’t return without exploding.

“So he really got his room?” he snaps.

“Paid for it, even. 208.” Sam says, “Stop being a bitch, Dean. So, your boyfriend wants to be independent. What are you getting your hackles up for? He’s making choices and it’s not bad choices, but he’s getting there.”

“Yeah, getting his own room from me is really boyfriend’s stuff.” Dean turns walking to the number Sam gave him, “Might as well told me to touch my own dick.”

“You’re getting annoying, Dean. So what if Cas took Garth’s words seriously—”

Dean snaps from reverie. Garth? What Garth? “What are you talking about?”

“I knew it, you weren’t listening and he’s right opposite you!”

Dean makes a face. “You know who was sitting beside me with thighs right next to my elbow like a good steak, right?”

So yeah, maybe he was too busy looking at Cas’ lips, his jaw too sharp he wants to nibble at, that fucking high cheekbone he wants to do bad things with— then glorious thighs—

Sam makes a grunting noise and turns to a door, expression disgusted. Dean finds their room next to each other which was rare, but he was still waiting for Sam to answer.

“What did Garth say?”

“Garth was talking about dividing stuff in the house, chores, finances, you know, the happy life. But he takes measures he doesn’t forget how to make Bessie feel special. They’re both great at parenthood, but he says you still shouldn’t forget to make special stuff for each other like paying for extra dates, unexpected out of towns for recreational things, putting extra effort in making her coffee—or just surprising her with paying the bills when it’s her turn, well, those. Comes with a happy marriage, you don’t forget making each other feel special.”

“Huh…so Cas wanting his own space, his own room is supposed to be in favour of me?” Dean says flatly

Sam rolls his eyes, “Oh, _work with me, Dean.”_

With that, he pulls enters his room and shuts the door, leaving Dean staring at the brotherless space and boyfriendless front of his room. Grunting again, he enters his own room.

* * *

It’s only after his shower that it struck Dean the possibility of him staring at a _special date_ right in the face. It all clicked on him. He just had a shower and is thinking of a miserable night alone when he remembers Castiel hasn’t even checked on him not once, and Cas doesn’t do that. Cas has obsessions with Dean’s health and even when they fight, Castiel will come back to check on Dean like it’s his personal business.

Dean has no problem being Castiel’s personal business.

It all came together like that. What Sam said, it’s a connection to Garth’s domesticity and making another feel special.

_Fuck…Did Cas…?_

The idea has Dean pressing his knuckle on his lips.

_Shit._

It gets him giddy. He quickly gets dressed. He wants to jump out of his room and knocks on Cas’ door, because he knows Castiel is waiting—then he remembers that maybe Cas is still fixing stuff? What do angels know about making special dates and in less than fan hour no less?

So Dean calms down, tells himself to not blow this for Cas. He sits at the edge of his bed, not touching anything. He fixes his eyes on the door, waiting like how a lioness waits for its prey. Leaning on his elbow, he listens to the sound of his watch ticking by, listens to his breath slow down even the tapping of his foot ceases.

Cas is making something special for him. _His angel wants to make him feel special like—_ Dean swallows, heart pounding. There’s a dizzying buzz on his ears, an unsteady hummin on his chest and just…

Fifteen minutes, twenty. This is worse than waiting for Apocalypse. He gives it another ten minutes… he’s out the door in two.

He leaves the room in a blur, searches for that door, finds it, didn’t kick it but he knocks. No answer. He tries again but on the third try, he’s got a pin on his fingers and picking the lock. He opens the door, heart pounding like he’s doing something inappropriate. Yes, guilty as charged, but turns the lights and lo—there right there is a red queen-sized bed just for him and Cas.

Dean’s eyes widen—so there’s a very good AC in the room, two large pillows for couples and ahh—there are even two white bathrobes, but there’s no Cas.

Blinking to himself, he checks the bathroom, finds no one there. He hopes Cas didn’t bother with flowers and wine, sheesh. His grin spreads wide. Dean undresses quickly and pulls on the white bathrobe. He throws himself in the middle of the bed, hissing at the mess and trying to smoothen the sheets before plopping in the middle.

So what if he’s going to be part of the surprise?

The bed is directly in front of the door. Dean tries to arrange himself, trying to look sexy and all that because he can. Starts with raising one knee, his other leg splayed open, shifts so he is half sitting with the bathrobe exposing his neck because his neck is godly. He shifts his butt again trying to ordinate the damn vibrating muscles until he finds himself propped up on the head board, legs crossed with slit open in between for good measure.

What Dean didn’t expect is waiting for another twenty minutes then…well, he dozes off, blesses him.

The next thing he is aware of is the sound of door opening and closing. He lifts his head up in automatic response, looking for any sign of demons or intruders after his life but in the bright light of the room, he finds himself staring at the blurry figure of the angel in the trench coat.

Dean smiles.

“Surprised?”

Castiel doesn’t answer. The lights are on and despite being a little groggy Dean can see the angel is more than shock, he is breathing hard like he ran a marathon, his lips are parted open and there’s a flicker of fear mixed with relief behind his eyes. Dean quickly sits up, sensing trouble—

“Cas, what—”

Castiel charges forward and trench coat fills his vision. Castiel knelt on the bed, arms full of Dean. Head on the angel’s chest where he can hear the pounding of Cas’ heart. Cas sticks his face on Dean’s neck with a shudder.

“Hey, hey—” Deans says a little perturbed, pulling away from the angel’s clutches, “What happened?” This is not going great.

“You weren’t in your room.” He mumbles, nose pressed on the hollow between his shoulder and neck, “I went… I knocked. I called Sam, he said you were upset. I thought you went away but your car is outside and I….”

Dean takes a deep sigh. His confusion gets forgotten when he sees Castiel’s knees perfectly in between his legs. He holds on Castiel’s waist, smiling a little.

“I’ve been here waiting for you. Where’d you go?”

Castiel mutters something about pizza and sure enough, there are two boxes on the table for him plus six cans. Cas thought of this a lot.

Dean eases the angel from his shoulders then flips him down the bed in one swoop. Castiel gets flat on his back while Dean props his body on an angle facing the angel on his side with a look of interest on his face.

“Mmm… I heard you were planning on a slumber party.”

“No...”

“Dinner date?”

“We had dinner at Garth’s house.” Cas frowns so adorably even with a straight face Dean can’t help teasing him.

“Fine, sex date?” at close proximity, Dean winks. “Did I blow it?”

Castiel’s face flushes.

From where he lies with the light just above the hunter’s shoulder, Dean can see how Cas’ whole face turns every spot of red from his neck up to his hairline. He can hear the angel’s heartbeat

Dean reaches a finger and places it on Cas’ chest. The little jolt from the touch makes Dean smile and he presses down a little so half his body is almost on top of his partner.

“Who’s surprised now?” Dean wiggles eyebrows at the angel before completely straddling him.

Castiel hitches a breath, hands holding Dean’s thighs for support. Dean watches as the blue eyes follow the trail of Dean’s shoulder now exposed from the sliding bathrobe and fuck Dean thinks he must’ve looked like a pornstar.

But Cas stares back at him in the eyes all in control of his desire.

“You were… here. How did you know?”

“Know what? Cas, as long as we have this thing between us, I’ll crawl to any hole just to sleep with you.”

“I thought you’re gone,” Castiel repeats but there’s no reason to be sad, he doesn’t let go of Dean’s hips.

Dean grins lowering himself on top of the angel, so Castiel’s whole body stiffens, beneath too, with Dean carefully putting his elbows on Cas’ chest. They stare at each other, Dean finding the right space between Cas’ legs and yes, he finds himself hard. Cas is still on his coat, well dressed and well, this is fantasy porn, he thinks.

“You’re sneaking around, huh?”

“I’m not.”

“Buying pizza’s, stuff… I thought you were upset.”

Dean hums. He can read more from Castiel’s eyes.

“And?”

“I thought you… went to a bar…”

“Ah, you thought _I was sneaking around.”_

“I thought I had to eat pizza alone.”

Dean grins.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you, Cas. I’m yours.”

Castiel doesn’t answer, but he nods his head vigorously. Doing so, the angel lets his eyes wander to the crack between Dean’s chest, then up to Dean’s lips. Cas wets his lips.

Dean knows they both just want to get on it. In answer to that he wants to do it too, he rolls his hips. Castiel gasps and clutches on his waist. “Dean…”

Dean’s face softens. Cas is staring at him too, well, on his lips and his face and its visible Cas wants him. How can he ever think the spark would fly out of this relationship?

“You want to prepare a special date for me?” he touches Cas’ cheeks, and he is very gentle. He is trying to control himself not to dive in and kiss Cas like how he should be doing five minutes ago, but he also needs this out. “You want us to date, Cas? Like a normal couple?”

Castiel bites his bottom lips and nods once. “I just want to take care of you.”

“Aw, my baby is so sweet. Sorry to blow this, but you take care of me, Cas.” Dean says quietly, lowering his lips so he can feel the hot breath of the angel next to his, “You’re always there.”

“But I don’t take care of you like how they do it. The married couple.” Cas says. Dean can’t fight the spreading grin on his face. He buries his head on his arms, feeling the butterflies swirl inside his stomach. Desire reels him in, but there's more.

“Messaged received.”

Cas doesn’t think they’re boyfriends. He thinks they’re married. Wants to take care of Dean too. Dean’s heart swells. His whole face reddens and when he kisses Cas it’s more than lust, it’s more than wanting. When he lets the robe off his shoulder with frantic kisses still on his angel, he thinks how Cas wants to make him happy. He ruts on Cas’ thighs. He thinks of Cas wishing to stay with him forever. And he gets off on that. Accidentally. Without anything but Cas' kneading his ass. He comes on Cas’ thighs. He knows Cas was surprised. They’re only just beginning. Fuck, Cas is still on his dress when Dean comes, and it's dizzying. Cas catches him, and Dean can't apologize because Cas is kissing him roughly with tongues licking inside his open mouth while he breathes, taking him and he lets him.

His quick release is a little embarrassing, but Dean supposes, it’s the thought that counts.

Then Cas is on top of him with blazing blue eyes, bedsheet crumple around them, Cas clothes sliding down the floor where Dean has forgotten the bathrobe and everything else is a blur.


End file.
